Talk:Meus Est Orbis Terrae (Map Game)
Algorithm Location: *Defending Nation: +10 *On Border: +8 *City near border +6 *No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausable, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. *Large aerial assault capability +3.5 *Large naval assault capability + 3.5 *Large land assault capability +3.5 *Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) *Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) *Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) *Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 *Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. *Power is averaged in a coalition war. *Power is a multipler for development. Tiers A vassal or lesser partner in a personal union must be at least 1 tier under the liege or the bigger partner Tier 1 *Austria *Ottomans *France *England *Castile *'No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game. Tiers are listed randomly, this doesn't mean France is neccessarily stronger than Castile' Tier 2 *Poland *Denmark *Muscovy *Portugal *Ming *Burgundy *Hungary *'No more than 7 tier two nations at once' Tier 3 *Sweden *Timurids *Aragon *Brandenburg *Venice *Bohemia *Novgorod *Mamluks *Lithuania Tier 4 *Japan *Manchu *Korea *Inca *Naples *Golden Horde *Aztecs *Bavaria *Vijayanagar *Scotland *Serbia *Bosnia Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2:+15 *Tier 3:+10 *Tier 4:+5 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on it's power: *Tier 1:No Cap *Tier 2:8.5 *Tier 3: 6 *Tier 4:4 *Tierless:3 Casus Belli *Restore Personal Union: +8 *Conquest: +4 *Subjugation: +8 *Religious Unity: +10 *Crusade: +15 *Imperial liberation: +10 *Diplomatic Insult: +10 *Trade Conflict: +8 *Reconquest: +15 *Independence: +20 *Colonial independece: +20 *Nationalism: +5 *War for the Emperor(restricted to Daimyo's): +10 *Liberation: +10 *Colonialism: +8 *Coalition: +8 *Helping ally: +8 *Lead nation's motive, not average. *http://www.eu4wiki.com/Casus_Belli *Refer to that link for explanations Population *Greater than 100 million +30 *Greater than 50 million +15 *Greater than 30 million +5 *Less than 30 million + 2 *Larger than opponents: + 4 *2x size of opponent's: + 5 *5x size of opponent's: + 10 *10x: +20 *Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 *ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: +3 each participating *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid War Exhaustion Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural development Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the catagories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Milititary and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military adn economy and 20 points in Infrastrucutre. Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Troops # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) Genoa I never fully understood the Holy roman Empire...am I allowed to ask them to join me or is that unallowed as they technically belong to the Roman Empire although retaining their own state? If I joined the Empire could I then do it? Thievingmagpyr (talk) 22:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC)